A Shattered Oath
by platypus72
Summary: The gods made a promise to Percy Jackson that all children of the gods would be claimed, but one year later, a demigod in high school is still not claimed, but someone finds him and takes him to camp. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and respond!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original PJO series, nor do I own the characters, but wish I did! I don't think i will keep writing untill i get at least 2 good reviews.  
**

**

* * *

**

A Shattered Oath

Chapter 1

I woke up that morning to my annoying alarm clock.

I groaned and turned off the alarm and slowly got out of bed. I got changed into a t-shirt and shorts and walked downstairs.

"Hey Mom," I said.

"Good morning Aaron, did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah," the truth was, I slept horribly. I kept waking up after being asleep for about two minutes.

"I made you some eggs and toast," she said pointing to a plate off eggs and two slices off toast.

"Thanks," I said and started eating.

My mom looked at her watch and said, "I have to go or I'll be late for work! Love you honey!" she exclaimed and kissed me on the cheek, then walked out the door.

I heard the car driving away as a finished my breakfast. I put the plate next to the sink and got ready for school. I probably forgot something, like I always did, but decided to forget about it, the teachers hated me anyway.

I put my backpack on my shoulder and left.

My names Aaron Williams, and I'm cursed with ADHD and dyslexia. I have sandy gray hair and blue eyes. I suck at every subject and read at about a 3rd grade level, which is pretty sad considering I'm a freshman. I fall asleep in class all the time and get detentions way to much. It's weird how a loser like me can get a friend.

The only thing cool about me was that I was an amazing runner and on the track team. Basically the best runner in high school, after some seniors. I also did some jumping, like high jump and long jump, but not nearly as good. I'm also good at football, and really ever other sport.

When the bus finally got here, I walked to the back of the bus where I normally sat, and looked out the window.

I always did that because I want to see if anything cool was going on, but unlike any other day, there was a fight going on at the next bus stop. The bus driver jump out of his seat and ran out the bus. He pushed back a kid with black hair and green eyes, he had a nose bleed. I noticed he was a new kid, a year older than me. He was glaring at the other kid, then took a water bottle out from his back pack and dumped some on his nose.

The other kid was a bulky kid that I realized easily. The school bully, Daniel Jefferson. He had a black eye.

The new kid got on the bus and walked to the back of the bus where I was, "can I sit here?" he asked, pointing to the seat next to me.

I looked at him and noticed his nose bleed was… gone.

I shrugged, "sure."

"Thanks," he said, and the bus kept moving.

"No problem," I said.

"What's your name?" he asked, "mines, uhh… Peter Johnson."

I looked at him strangely. Who forgets their own name? "Aaron Williams."

"Nice to meet you, Aaron," he said, holding out his hand.

I shook his hand and looked out the window.

When the bus stopped, I got out and walked inside. When I got to my locker, I pulled out my world cultures book and went to Mr. McCarthy's room.

I sat down at my seat and Mr. McCarthy walked in.

"Please open your books to page 210," he said.

I groaned. I hated world cultures, it was also my worst subject.

I opened to the page, but fell asleep quickly.

At the end of the period, Mr. McCarthy yelled, "Aaron!"

I woke up with a start, "I didn't do it!"

He rolled his eyes, "detention," he said and walked back to his desk for the next period.

I grabbed my stuff and hurried out of the room.

Lets get something straight, it's not my fault I got detention, I can't help not being able to fall asleep at night.

The rest of the morning went by quickly, and now it was time for lunch.

I got spaghetti and chocolate milk and sat down, and then Peter came to sit next to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said back.

"How was the morning?" he asked.

I rolled me eyes, "well, I got detention."

He laughed.

"Hey! Don't act like you never got detention before!"

He laughed again, "of course I have, I have ADHD and dyslexia."

"Really? Me too," I said.

His eyes immediately widened when I said that and then he muttered something in weird language that I surprisingly understood, _damn the gods!_

"the gods? What?" I asked.

His eyes immediately widened again.

"Come on," he said, pulling me along with our trays still laying there.

"What?" I asked. Where was he taking me?

He didn't answer, instead he dragged me to a kid sitting alone at a table, he looked new too.

He whispered something onto his ear, then the boy took a sniff, and his eyes widened, too.

"What?" I asked

"Come on, we got to go to camp," Peter said frantically.

"What camp? Do you think I'm going to go with you? I knew you for less then one day!" I exclaimed.

"Trust me. Do you have a cell phone?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, pulling the phone out of my pocket.

"Kay, good, call your mom, or dad, witch ever one you have," Peter said.

"But Demigods aren't supposed to use cell phones!" the new kid said.

"Demigod?" I asked.

"I'll explain later," Peter said, then started talking to the new kid, "it's his own parents fault for letting him get one, and besides, we're lucky he has one now."

On the phone, my mom said, "Honey? Why are you calling from school?"

"Well, there's these kids who say they need me to go to a camp, should I go?"

I heard my mom gasp, "yes, you'll be safe there."

"Safe? I'm not safe here?"

"You're fine," she said.

"What about my soccer game tonight?"

"It's alright, just go, see you later!" she said.

"Okay, bye," I said, less enthusiastically and hung up.

"Can you come?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, Peter, I can come," I said.

He sighed, "first of all, my names not Peter," the so-called Peter said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Well, my real names a monster attracter, so just call me Peter.

My head was spinning with questions, "Monsters?! What do you mean monsters?"

"Minotaur, Hydra, stuff like that, and since you just used a cell phone, one's probably on it's way. Can I use your cell? I'll call my mom to come pick us up," Peter said.

"Sure," I said, handing him my phone.

He talked and then hung up, "She's coming, we got to get to the front, before a monster comes in and destroys the school," it sounded like it happened to him before.

When we got to the doors, Peter's mom was already there, "come on, Aaron, Grover, you sit in the back."

So that's the kids name, Grover.

As we drove, Peter explained things to me, "first things first, the Greek gods and goddesses are real…"

"What?!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged, "it's true, and you're the son of one of them. The gods promised me they would claim every demigod, a son of a god, before they turn thirteen."

"But I'm fifteen!"

"Gods tend to be forgetful, so you might be claimed soon, once we get to camp, you now when you're claimed because you see your parents symbol above your head," Peter said.

I sighed, "How long will it take to get there?"

"Not long, maybe about ten minutes," Grove said.

I looked out the window and tried to process things, _the Greek gods and goddesses are real, and I'm one of their children._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers!!! I need a little bit of advice; should I keep writing, delete, or rewrite, respond! And really, how hard is it to respond?**

Peter's (or what I'm supposed to call him) mom parked in front of a hill.

"Okay, over that hill is camp, and with no monsters," Peter said proudly.

We got out and Peter waved to his mom as she drove away. When I got to the top I saw a plain strawberry field, "umm… Peter, this is a strawberry field," I said.

"That's what you think," he said, "see that pine tree?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, seeing the white pine tree with a golden jacket in the leaves.

"When we cross it, well, you'll see," he said with a smile playing on his face.

I saw what he meant, when I crossed, the landscape immediately changed, there was a whole bunch of cabins in a U and a big circle, and on the right I saw a big green ocean, a huge rock climbing wall with real lava, an amphitheater, a dining pavilion, an archery range, a sword arena, I big house,(with I found out later was properly named The Big House) and a store. When I looked back at the pine tree, it had a huge dragon coiled around it sleeping heavily and the jacket was now a golden sheep's fleece.

"Now, I can tell you my real name, I'm Percy Jackson," the kid who was supposed to be called Peter said, "come on, I'll introduce you to Chiron, Grover, go say hi to Juniper, she probably misses you."

Grover immediately smiled and ran off.

"Who's Juniper?" I asked Percy.

"His girlfriend," he said flatly.

"Oh, and about Chiron…"

"Oh yeah! Come on," he said as I followed him down the hill towards the large house.

When we got there, Percy knocked on a huge door and when it opened, there was a guy with a long, brown beard and a, well… a horses ass. _A centaur, _I thought.

"Hello Percy! I see you have a new demigod with you," the guy that must be Chiron said, gesturing towards me, "and I see that he should have been claimed already."

"Yeah," Percy replied.

The horse-thing then turned to me and held out his hand, "Hello, I am Chiron."

"Aaron," I said shaking his hand.

"Percy, would you mind showing him around camp?" Chiron asked Percy nodded and took me out of the house. He led me to a crappy looking cabin with the brown paint chipping off.

He opened the door and found no one there, "probably raiding thee camp store," Percy said, "their dad's Hermes, god of thieves."

I shrugged, "makes sense."

"I guess you'll be sleeping there," he said, pointing to a bed on the top of a bunk bed, "now, let me show you around camp."

~S~

He showed me the entire camp, and ended with the store, "now you can explore for awhile, maybe try the rock wall a few times."

"Yah I think I'll think about that when I want to commit suicide."

He rolled his eyes, "whatever."

Then a girl with blonde hair ran up and yelled, "Percy!" and tackled him with a bear hug. I noticed something fell out of her pocket, and I picked it up; it was a hair clip, the kind people use to pick locks, and I should have given it back, but I put it in my pocket.

"Come on, let's go to the beach," the girl said.

His face brightened, "sure, Annabeth, oh, Aaron, my dad's Poseidon, god of the sea."

I nodded.

"And this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," he added.

I nodded again and they left. I took out the hair clip and walked towards the camp store. I looked at Percy and Annabeth to see if they were looking, and they weren't. I knelt by the door and put the clip in the lock and twisted it, the door clicked and I stepped in.

I smirked and grabbed two pillow cases, and grabbed a few orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts and some sorts. I saw some hats and grabbed some and put them in the pillow cases. Then I saw the best thing of all; I laptop and a case. I put the laptop in the case and took some chocolate bars and put them in one pillow case. When the pillow cases were full, I grabbed two pillows and left.

The door locked behind me as I set of to the Hermes cabin.

On the way, I saw Percy and Annabeth walking towards me, hand in hand. I quickly hid the stuff behind a cabin that looked like it was made out of sea weed and sea rocks.

"Umm… what are you doing, Aaron?" Percy asked.

"Here, let me show you," I said, leading them towards my new stuff.

Percy and Annabeth looked at it in disbelief, "did you raid the camp store?" Percy asked.

I shrugged, "you can say that."

Then there attention drifted to the top of my head and Annabeth rolled her eyes and Percy said, "figures."

I looked up and saw a brown image of a sandal with wings floating above my head, "Hermes, my dad is Hermes," I said.

"Come on, put your stuff in your cabin and meet me at the Big House, you have to see Chiron," Percy said, "and don't worry, I won't tell him how you got claimed."

"Thanks," I said and walked to my cabin.

~S~

When I opened the door to the Big House, I saw two kids that looked exactly the same; tall and skinny with mops of brown hair that hang over their eyes, the only difference was that one was shorter. I also saw Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, and a guy with a purple shirt, blood-shot eyes, and hair that was so black, it was almost purple. He was sitting in a chair holding a coke, looking rather board.

"I see you were claimed," Chiron said to me.

I nodded.

"These are your brothers, Conner and Travis Stoll," Chiron said.

"I'm Conner," the shorter one said.

"And I'm Travis," said the taller one.

"Umm… hi, I'm Aaron Williams."

"Conner and Travis, take Aaron to the cabin," Chiron said to the 16 or 17 year old boys who nodded.

"Come on," Conner said, "we should get too the cabin before the harpies eat us."

~S~

I climbed up to my top bunk and pulled out my recently-stolen laptop, I wanted to do some research on my dad. I typed in _Hermes_ in the Google search bar and hit enter. I clicked on Wikipedia and it said he was the god of travelers, thieves, border crossing, etc.

I finally got tired and put the laptop away, that and the glares of my sibling because they wanted the light off.

I rested my head on my pillow and quickly fell asleep.

~S~

I dreamt that I was at a track like the one at my school. I felt at home. I wanted to do a quick jog around the track when I noticed a man in a jogging outfit come towards me. For some reason I recognized him.

"Father," I said, bowing.

"Hello Aaron," Hermes said.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked my dad.

"I want to tell you something," he began, "I know you might feel a little _betrayed_…"

"Um… a little?" I interrupted him.

"_Never _interrupt a god, especially one like Zeus. Now, let me finish; I once had a boy named Luke, Percy may have told you about him? I shook my head, "well, he died believing I didn't care about him, but the truth is, I did, just like you, and every one of my children. I know I forgot to claim you, but don't think I don't care about you, and to prove I do, I brought you something that I stole from the Forges of Hephaestus," he tossed me a digital watch and I caught it.

"What does it do, other than tell time?"

"Hit the button on the side," he said.

I made sure it was the right button, but it was the only one, and when I pressed it, it turned into a three-and-a-half foot long celestial bronze sword.

"Thanks Dad!" I said as I started to swinging the sword around a couple times experimentally; I was the perfect weight.

He smiled, "it won't be in your hands when you wake up, of course, but it will be at your feet. Good-bye, and remember, I do care about you "Bye Dad," I said as my dream whisked away right in front of me.

**Hi!! For the next chapter (If there is a next chapter, if there will be a next chapter, I depends on you guys!) Aaron and some random people will be playing a game of 'I've Never. It's a game when some one says something like, I've never skinny dipped, and whoever has, eats/drinks something, adults usually play this with whisky/alcoholic drink. **


End file.
